emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4552 (24th December 2006)
Plot Carl is stunned when Chas admits that she conspired with Jamie to find evidence to incriminate the Kings over the house collapse scandal. Carl and Chas sadly agree that their relationship is over after her betrayal, but after learning of Tom’s role in the break-up, Carl furiously confronts Tom at Home Farm and, ignoring his pleas that Chas would've ruined his life regardless, tells to stick his offer to hand over the business to him. Jimmy, who had been overhearing the whole conversation during his attempt to get Tom's attention, is shocked about the news and proceeds to reveal this to Matthew, leaving the duo betrayed and angry as they believe Tom has disowned them both. Jamie is enraged when Tom tells him that whoever burnt down the billboard for the King development was doing them a favour as they were about to tear it down anyway. Bob pleads with Jamie to let go and give up their plan of revenge as it’s distressing the pregnant Viv, but Jamie isn’t really willing to listen. Len and Pearl try to cheer up Edna by filling her house with Christmas decorations. Len hangs festive cards on the wall and he discovers Tom’s wedding invitation. He is angry that Edna is considering forgiving Tom and going to the wedding. Len blurts out his true feelings for Edna and he’s stung when she reacts with shock and anger. Elsewhere, after helping Tom settle his Christmas present to Rosemary on their wedding day, Grayson is appealed when he overhears Tom secretly insulting him about his secret in front of Charles Vaughan and becomes incensed when he realizes that Rosemary had told Tom about it. Meanwhile, Terry could only think about his son throughout the day and is later displeased to see Tom in The Woolpack whilst drowning his sorrows. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman Guest cast *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole Locations *Hotten Road *The Grange B&B - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Post Office/Café Hope - Flat *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Grounds, office, hallway *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Church Lane *Antiques Barn - Exterior *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes